


We Are Family

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: Marcie Spencer was nineteen when her son was taken from her. Thirteen years later he returns with his brothers and sisters.





	1. Chapter 1

Winn could hear sobbing in the alleyway next to his apartment building. 

“Momma.” He tugged his mother’s sleeve. “Someone’s hurt in there!” He let go of her sleeve and ran into the alleyway, ignoring her pleas for him to come back. He didn’t expect to see his face favorite member of the umbrella Academy, hiding behind the dumpster. Winn’s chubby four year old hand reached out and tapped his arm. “Horror? Mister Horror? Are you ok?” The boy flinched away, scaring Winnie slightly. “Mommy! It’s The Horror! I think he needs help!” Right behind Winnie, his little sister Leia peeked over his shoulder and squealed.

“P-please go away. I don’t want to hurt you!” Winn frowned.

“I’m not scared of you. See?” Winnie smiled and plopped down on the floor in front of him, heedless of the grime getting on the plum dress he was wearing. “My name’s Winston. But you can call me Winn.”

“My name’s six.” He said shyly.

“Thath not a name thilly.” Leia lisped. “You wook wike a Ben.” Six smiled shyly.

“I like that name. Ben.” Six smiled. Leia and Winn both lit up.

“Winston! Leia!” Their mom finally caught up.

“Mom! Lookie!” Winn said. Mom stopped.

“Are you okay sweetie?” She asked.

“I’m- I’m fine.”

“Kid, fine a lot of things but hiding in an alleyway crying is not fine. Come on. You can hang out in my apartment until my husband comes home and can take you back to the academy.”

“Oh no. I don’t want to be-”

“Pleasr?” Winn said. “I can show you my books!”

“Okay.” Six hesitantly followed the small family into their apartment building.

 

“Look! My nino bought me this one for when I’m older cause I love The Wizard of Oz.” Winn said, showing number six the book.

“What’s the wizard of oz?” He asked softly.

“It’s a musical from the 40s.” Winn’s mother explained. “That book is from 1998 though. I can put on the movie if you want to see it.”

“Can we watch monthters inc after mommy?” Leia asked.

“If that’s alright with Six.”

“I’ve never seen it.”

“Oh ith my favowite movie!” Leia sighed.

 

Ben ended up staying until after dinner. Winn and Leia’s father left him at the academy with the landline number scribbled on a scrap of paper.

“Where were you all day six?” Four asked curiously.

“Watching movies with these toddlers I met.” Ben said. “Do you think you can call me Ben when it’s just us two?”

“Sure thing Bentacles.”

Ben laughed and pulled the book Winnie lent him out of his jacket.

“Wanna read with me? I’ll read out loud so that the ghosts leave you alone.”

“What’s it about?”

“I dunno. Winn let me borrow it.” Ben admitted.

“Sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

One of the times Ben went to Winn and Leia’s, he brought Four with him. It had been a hard day of training the previous day and Ben could see that Four needed to get away.

 

“Marcie?” Ben called, knocking. “It’s Ben! I finished my book!” The window was slid open and Ben wiggled in, Four following after.

“Benny!”

“Winn!” Ben stooped to hug the four year old.

“Whoa, that one looks like me.” Four said, pointing at Leia.

“That’s Leia.” Ben smiled.

“Niklaus?” Marcie said.

“My name’s four.” Four said, confused.

“October 1, 1989. I was in my early childhood development class when my water broke and I gave birth to a beautiful little boy. Niklaus Spencer. My mother sold him to an old man when I went to school the next day.” Marcie said. “He would have looked just like you.”

“So, you might be my mom?”

“You’re The Séance, right?” Marcie asked. “My dad died the day Winn was born. He can see him. Can you?”

“The kinda balding guy behind you?” Four said.

“Yes him.”

“Wait, Winn can see dead people.”

“And he isn’t going crazy?”

“I put on music and read to him so that he can’t hear them as much.”

“Told you I knew what I was doing Four.” Ben smiled.

“Do- do you think I can come over when training gets hard?”

“Of course Klaus. You’re just as much my child as Winn and Leia and your new brother are.” Marcie said.

“I have another brother?” Ben smiled, seeing Klaus get so excited about having another brother.

“Mhm. Come into the living room. I was about to put on Lilo and Stitch for the girls.” Four followed Marcie, Ben, and the girls to the living room.

 

Klaus watched the movie with rapt attention. Something about the little blue gun happy alien and the little girl reminded him of Diego and Vanya. He glanced to the side at Leia and saw her curling into Ben’s side sleepily. He felt something touch him and looked quickly.

“Klaus? Can I take a nap on you?” Winn asked softly. Klaus lit up and let his little brother climb onto his lap. It felt right to have his little brother feel safe enough to sleep on him.

“Psst.” Ben nudged his arm. Klaus looked up and saw that Ben was holding out the blanket that had been behind them. “Winn tends to cry in his sleep if he doesn’t have his blanket.” Klaus smiled. He had a lot to catch up on with his family.

 

“So my names Niklaus. Klaus.” Four said after they snuck back into the mansion.

“Yeah?”

“And I have a sister and two brothers.”

“Yeah?”

“And my mom wanted me.”

“Well duh.”

“When we’re old enough, you, me, and Vanya are going to leave and go live with my mom.”

Ben smiled. “She’s as great as mom.”

“Did you know how we’re treated isn’t normal?” Klaus asked.

“Marcie told me that I shouldn’t be forced to hurt my tentacles.” Ben confided.


	3. Rumor has it Three and Seven bond with their brothers

A year and a half passed as Ben and Klaus visited Klaus’s birth mom before two someones caught on.

 

“Six?” Ben looked up and saw Seven and Three at the door of his room.

“Yeah Seven?”

“Where do you and Four go when you sneak out?”

“Nowhere.” Ben said softly.

“Please? I won’t tell dad. I just wanna know. It’s been lonely without Five.” Seven pleaded.

“And if it’s a girl, I have to vet her before you spend more time with her.” THree said.

Ben sighed.

“We’re going tomorrow. Grab your violin and some candy.”

The girls nodded and went back to their respective rooms.

 

Ben quietly held the gate open as Klaus and Seven slipped out. They quietly ran down the street to the apartment complex past the stoplight. Klaus led them up to the apartment and unlocked the door.

“Mom! I’m home!” Klaus smiled as Winn and Leia came running at them. Ben stooped and caught Winn.

“How’s it going munchkin?” Ben asked mischievously. 

“I got a new book and momma says I can watch Harry Potter with you.” Winn said.

“Hold on Winn. What’s that on your chin?” Klaus asked.

“Oh, I broke my face tryna be like Five.” Winn said. “Momma said my teeth went straight through my chin.”

“Oh you poor thing!” Three gasped.

“Klausy. Is that Se-ven?” Leia asked, tugging Klaus’s sleeve.

“No that’s Three.” Ben corrected. “This is Seven.”

“In the flesh. Do you think mom could give them names?” Klaus asked.

“Vanya.” Leia said pointing at Seven.

“What?”

“Vanya Illyana Pride.” Leia said. “Vanya like Anya from Anastasia. Illyana like Magick an’ Pride cuz she looks like Shadow Kat from Winn’s cartoon.”

“How’d you know I’m russian?” Seven asked.

“Tiny chin guitar an you look like a Vanya.” Leia said.

The newly christened Vanya smiles.

“Ivana Illyana Pride. Vanya for short.” Vanya said proudly.

“And you’re Allison.” Winn said softly. “Like the pretty girl from my first grade class. You’re pretty like her.”

Allison smiled brightly and mouthed the name to herself.

“My little sisters Allison and Vanya.” Klaus giggled. “Come on! Mom promised we were going to watch the Harry Potter movies and the sixth sense.”

 

“Who’re these pretty ladies, Klaus? Benny bean?” Marcie asked.

“Oh! Mom! This is Allison and this is Vanya. Three and Seven.” Klaus said cheerfully. “Vanya was lonely and Allison wanted to meet you.” Marcie smiled.

“Well hello girls. I’m Klaus’s mother, Marcie.”

“I’m th- Allison and that’s Vanya. We’re Klaus and Ben’s other sisters.”

“Any sibling of Klaus and Ben’s is a child of mine.” Marcie smiled. “Just let me know if you have any food allergies or aversions to certain foods for future reference.”

“I’m allergic to soy and nuts.” Allison said.

“Porridge has a bad texture to me.” Vanya said.

“Do you have a sensory processing disorder?” Marcie asked. “Or some other disorder that affects your senses?”

“I don’t think anxiety messes with your senses.” Vanya said fretfully.

“You may have undiagnosed autism. Most girls don’t get diagnosed until they’re adults.” Marcie said knowingly. “I can tell your father to take you to the same psychiatrist I took Winn and Leia to in order to get them properly diagnosed with ADHD and autism.”

“Winn’s autistic.” Klaus said proudly. “He doesn’t like sponges or porridge because-”

“-bad feel. Like I’m eating metal and like my skin’s gonna- gonna- !” Winn’s little face scrunched up as he struggled to remember the right word.

“Cringe off?” Allison asked. Winn nodded.

“Yeah! And I sometimes talk too much about Coraline and Harry Potter.” Winn admitted. “But that’s because Luna’s like me and Klaus is like Harry. I’m small and weird and so is Klaus.”

“Gee thanks Winn.” Klaus said jokingly. Winn smiled big.

“That means you’ll save us all with your kindness! Like Harry does in- Wait it’s not out yet.” Winn frowned. “Momma, I did it again.”

“Did what?” Allison asked gently, settling down to Winn’s height.

“Sometimes I know things.” Winn said absently. “It’s scary sometimes but other times it’s cool. Iron man’s gonna be so cool.”

Allison pulled Klaus aside and hissed “Did you know your brother can see the future?”

“Uh yeah? Sometimes it scares him so mom, mom, and Pogo worked out an arrangement. If Winn sees something really bad, Pogo let’s me calm him down and tell him whatever funny thing happened during training.”

“You really were meant for this older brother thing.”

“Shhh!” Winn hushed as Harry was locked in his cupboard as a punishment for something outside of his control. Allison realized that Winn was right. Klaus was like Harry. Allison vowed right then that she would do everything she could to make sure Klaus knew she loved her brother.


	4. Un, Deux, Trois

“Dad’s going to get mad if you sneak out again.” One said, self righteously.

“Guess you’re the lucky sibling who’s gonna help me calm my little brother down.” Klaus sighed.

One looked hilariously confused.

“Come on, I have to tell Pogo what I’m doing so that he can hide the footage.” Klaus said, gesturing for One to follow him. Klaus carefully levitated himself and One over the creaky bottom step before continuing to Pogo’s office. 

“Pogo?” Klaus said quietly. “I’m taking one with me to see Winn, if that’s ok?” Pogo looked up from the book he was reading.

“Be back before your father awakens.” Pogo said softly. Klaus nodded and led One out the back way, past mom charging.

  
  


“Welcome, Space Boy, to my family’s home.” Klaus said grinning.

“It’s pretty.” One said honestly, gently stroking the blooms of the rose bush ringing the patio.

“Ben and Vanya picked those out.” Klaus said as he unlocked the front door. “Mom? Leia? I’m home!” 

Marcie came out of her room wrapped in a forest green robe that dwarfed her. Her dark hair had frizzed up in her sleep.

“Klaus!” She looked exhausted.

“How bad?”

“He saw the apocalypse again.” She said. “Dad and Uncle Jamie are with him right now.” 

“Uh mom, this is Space Boy. One, this my mom Marcie.” Klaus said, absently. “Keep my mom company while I go talk to my grandpa and uncle.” Klaus scurried off, leaving One and Marcie alone in the living room.

“Allison talks about you often.” Marcie said.

“Allison?”

“The Rumor. Number Three?” She tried. “She says that you’re her best friend.” One wanted to smile. Three was always too nice too him.

“She’s my only friend.” One admitted. “Klaus- He doesn’t like me much because I want him to live up to dad’s expectations but…”

“But Klaus refuses to put in the effort?” Marcie asked. One nodded sheepishly. “Mijo, his and my gift? We see the dead as they died.” Huh? “Like say, someone died from being launched out of a window. I see that person all broken and bloodied. Their liquified brain leaking from their nose and eyes.” One felt horrified.

“Klaus sees that?” He asked, horrified. “I never knew.”

“He doesn’t want to worry anyone.” Marcie said. “He’s a sweet boy like that.”

“Mommy?” A little girl with bushy black hair who closely resembled Klaus mumbled, shuffling out of the room Klaus had gone into. “Space boy?” She looked in sleepy awe of One. “Klaus told me about you!”

“Leia. What’s wrong?” Marcie asked.

“Winn accidentally banished Uncle Stan.” Leia mumbled. Marcie sighed.

“Can you watch her for a second? She has panic attacks if my brother isn’t with her.” Marcie asked, heading to the same room Leia had come from. 

One felt awful watching this little girl who looked so much like his baby brother sniffle and veer quickly into panic attack mode. Leia’s eyes began to shine and she began hiccuping. One thought quickly and scooped her up. He cradled her like he used to cradle Seven’s baby doll and began humming a song he’d often heard Three hum when they were children. Leia’s breathing calmed down and she gripped tightly to One’s pajama shirt. She looked so fragile and delicate. He noticed a comic book just thrown on the coffee table and remembered what Three- Allison- taught him about dealing with children.

“Um, Leia. What’s that comic about?” He asked carefully.

“Superman? Oh it’s the issue where Lex Luthor admits to having used his and Lois’s dna to stabilize Connor because he didn’t want to see him destabilize.” Leia recited. “It’s Klaus’s favorite issue.” She confided. “He says that you remind him of Connor.”

“And, uh, who’s Connor?”

“He’s Superman’s clone who’s only sixteen and he wants at least one of his dads to be proud of him but Superman ignores him and Lex treats him like a pawn so he turns to his friend Red Robin’s dad, Batman & he cares about him.” Leia explained. “Superboy’s pretty cool.”

“Alright, I’m back.” Marcie said. Leia patted his cheek.

“Luthor Connors.”

“I’m sorry?” One said.

“It’s Superboy’s name inverted.” Leia smiled. “Kinda. It’s what Lex offered to call him.”

Leia looked so hopeful that One decided he’d go by the name.

“Luther Connors.” Luther tried out. “I’m Luther Connors.” Leia’s little face lit up.

 

 

As they got to their rooms, Luther turned around and said “Your sister looks just like you.” Klaus smiled.

”I know. She wants to be a hero like me.” Klaus looked happy that someone looked up to him. Maybe... maybe dad wasn’t right about Klaus.


End file.
